


Sympathy For The Devil

by Lothiriel84



Series: Songs For Swinging Lovers [4]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Consent Issues, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gender Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I’ve loved you like a clinging fist above the clawing sea</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I’ve cut you with a whip barbed with a thousand cruelties</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘m sorry that I met you and I’m begging darling please</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Come meet me at the border in the morning</i>
</p><p>- The Indelicates -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy For The Devil

“I’ve hunted a lot of game, but none as lovely as you.”

The woman at the bar giggles, flicks her hair behind her shoulder.

A pretty boy sitting in a corner looks up as if that’s the most impressive line he’s ever heard.

He’s not even old enough for drinking.

 

Old Reginald Steel’s son looks so young, younger than his actual years.

(And pretty, far too pretty for his own good.)

He could have him, if he wanted to – all he would have to do is ask.

If he didn’t have a reputation to uphold, he thinks he probably would.

 

Best big game hunter in the world. He likes the sound of that.

Young Roy is too weak to shoulder the blame for his own failure.

Part of him thinks it’s kind of a waste, but he can’t allow anyone to steal his prize.

No matter how pretty they are.

 

He never thought death would hurt that much. Except that he’s not dead, not really.

(Roy Steel wanted to save him. How pathetic.)

He looks at himself in the mirror. His body is beautiful, but it’s just not right.

He wonders if he’s ever had a woman this beautiful before.

 

He starts thinking of Griselda as some other person. An accomplice, maybe.

She’s beautiful and clever and dresses to kill.

He talks to her in the darkness of his nights.

There’s nothing he wouldn’t do to achieve power, but she seems to enjoy their new lover, and so does he.

 

They’re standing on the edge of the precipice, and yet the only thing she sees is the black shape rising.

Maybe they could have ruled the world together, Roy and him.

Griselda. Lord Greg. He doesn’t know anymore, and the grip of Roy’s hand is loosening.

She closes her eyes.


End file.
